A Love That Is More Than Love
by TracyCook
Summary: Bonnie Bennett and Rachel Berry are best friends and roommates in NYC! They are both attending NYADA and trying to make it on Broadway. Rachel is driven and doesn't want a relationship, and Bonnie craves a love that is passionate and real. What will happen when Rachel set's her up on a date with her dance partner, Damon? And when Bonnie set's Rachel up with her friend Quinn?
1. Passion

**A Love That Is More Than Love**

By: Tracy Cook

Disclaimer: I do not own anything; these characters belong to the creators of The Vampire Diaries and Glee.

Pairing: Bonnie x Damon, Rachel x Quinn

Rating: M

**Chapter One**

**Passion**

Green eyes scanned over the newspaper as she sipped on her coffee. It was a daily ritual of hers to check the listings for Broadway and off Broadway productions that she and Rachel could audition for. As of yet, neither of them had got the lead role in any of the productions, but they were still new to the great city of New York, and they were both driven enough to know that eventually they would. They had the talent, they just had to keep trying until they got their break.

Her ears perked up as she heard the sound of Rachel's morning ritual taking place and she laughed under her breath.

Sometimes living with Rachel Berry could be a test of patience. But, she really did love her best friend despite all of her strange obsessive behaviors. Every morning she listened to the same five Barbra Streisand songs on repeat as she exorcised for forty minutes exactly. In front of her stair-master was a picture of whatever goal she had for the day which usually involved something outlandish and unreachable for a daily goal, like winning a Tony or another assortment of awards, and a photo of her idol.

After this she would take an elaborate shower and then she would eat her vegan breakfast and head off for her first class of the day.

Once class was over she would attend dance rehearsal, then another class, before heading to her vocal trainer. Finally, she would come home and attempt to get Bonnie to partake in practicing routines and songs. After they practiced for the evening, or rather she practiced for the evening, Rachel would finally settle down and do something relaxing like watch a movie. Then before bed she would post a new song that she had covered to Youtube, she had to keep the masses happy, and then she would go to sleep, ensuring exactly eight hours of rest.

This was all that she did every single day. She didn't go out to the bars, she didn't go out on dates, she didn't hang out with friends, she didn't go shopping or spend time on facebook.

She was one-hundred percent dedicated to her goals in life.

Nothing would get in the way of her achieving them.

Sometimes, Bonnie Bennett wished that she could say the same about herself. She wished that she could care more about achieving her dreams then spending time with her boyfriend. She wished she could care more about Broadway then maintaining friendships. And more than anything she wished that she could stick with a work ethic the way that her best friend did. It was impressive and it almost made her jealous.

Then again, in a lot of ways she was far from jealous of the life that the starlet lived.

Going out on dates and having sex was exhilarating. Having friends was really important to her and she loved going to the mall and shopping with them. And she really loved slacking off sometimes and not worrying so much about every little detail. It was fun to skip class from time to time just because. She liked that she could sleep in and that she might put on a few pounds here or there because she skipped a workout. A lot of people were really harsh to Rachel for being so self-centered and aggressive while she was attempting to attain her dreams. But, those people didn't really understand what it meant to her. It meant more to her than anything else in life.

It was intense. It was insane. It was admirable.

Bonnie would always defend her friend even if she didn't quite understand her all the time.

There was something else that people who didn't know Rachel didn't understand, and that was that despite her egotistical and self-centered side, she was actually a very caring individual. And if you had the wonderful opportunity to be her friend then she would do everything in her power to make sure that you made it to the top with her. She would always share the spotlight, as long as you didn't steal it away from her. She spent hours on a daily basis trying to make sure that Bonnie would succeed in life.

_'Hell, she spends more time making sure I succeed than I do...' _She thought to herself, as she circled one of the shows that she knew they would both want to audition for.

For as long as she could remember, Rachel Berry had been pushing her past her limits and convincing her of her own self worth.

_**'Bonnie watched in horror as Katherine Pierce threw an ice cold slushie in Rachel Berry's face. She had never really approved of the slushie facials, but she had never been brave enough to stand up for the Glee losers and tell the cheerleaders to stop. Her reputation meant too much to her, having friends meant too much to her.**_

_**Still, every time that she witnessed one of the Glee club members getting bullied by her friends, her stomach twisted in knots and she felt sick.**_

_**Especially when it was Rachel. **_

_**It was always Rachel.**_

_**Honestly, sometimes she thought that the young diva brought it on herself. The other members of the Glee club knew that they were low on the social pyramid. And for the most part they avoided talking about Glee and the popular crowds. Rachel was the opposite. She was constantly boasting about how wonderful Glee was and how they were going to win Nationals. She had even attempted to get some of the cheerleaders to join the club. She was very brave. And she did whatever was in the best interest of the club and her future success.**_

_**This sadly put her in the crossfire of verbal and physical assault.**_

_**Even when they slushied the poor girl, or someone pushed her books out of her hands, she always stood up and forced her chin up high and a smile onto her face. She was always proud of herself no matter what other people thought of her.**_

_**Bonnie envied that. She wished that she was that brave. **_

_**Bonnie Bennett had a secret. She didn't want to be a cheerleader. She had an obsession with musical theater. She had binders full of music sheets and she loved playing the piano as well as singing. Her Ipod was not full of pop music like the other popular kids' Ipods, hers was full of show tunes and live Broadway musicals. When she was alone in her room she would pretend her hairbrush was a microphone and she would sing along to her favorite songs. **_

_**The other cheerleaders didn't even know she could sing. She was too embarrassed to show them that side of her. **_

_**Nobody knew that she could sing.**_

_**Not until the fateful day that she finally truly met Rachel Barbra Berry.**_

_**She was in the bathroom and she could have sworn she was all alone as she stared into the mirror and fixed the makeup that rimmed her eyes. She looked beautiful with her dark hair pulled back into a ponytail, and her red cheerleading uniform on. She had her headphones in her ears and she was listening to Don't Rain On My Parade from Barbra Streisand. Funny Girl was one of her favorite Broadway productions.**_

_**Bonnie hadn't even noticed that she had been singing along to the song as she listened. Not until one of the bathroom stalls opened abruptly and large brown eyes met hers through the mirror. Rachel was standing right behind her and she looked completely astounded. Her brows knit together and her full lips parted as she stared at her like she had grown an extra limb. She blushed brightly and quickly halted her singing, praying that the diva hadn't heard her.**_

_**Within a matter of seconds the other woman was standing beside her and speaking loudly. Her words were rushed and there were so many of them that it was almost difficult to follow. **_

_**"I had absolutely no idea that you liked my all-time favorite Broadway production, Funny Girl." Rachel informed with a wide smile and a glimmer in her eyes. "Nor was I aware that you had such a lovely singing voice. Of course, it could never rival the talented vocal range of one, Barbra Streisand, not even I myself can rival her yet, but it was still quite enjoyable to listen to you sing." Her eyes held such intensity that it was overwhelming and intimidating. **_

_**Bonnie didn't even know how to respond to the compliment. So, she simply muttered a "thanks."**_

_**"You are most welcome." She stated. Taking a few steps toward the cheerleader, she placed her hand on the sink and stared directly into green eyes. There was something about the way that she was looking at her that told Bonnie she was not going to like whatever she said next. "With some vocal training I could help to fine-tune your voice if you wanted? Get it into tip-top shape for Nationals. We could really use someone as talented as you to perform in Glee Club." **_

_**"Uh..." She had no idea what to say to that. Joining Glee Club would be a death sentence, but she had always wanted to do so. "Sorry, I can't. I gotta get going." She turned to walk away and Rachel rounded around her so that she was standing directly in front of her again.**_

_**Bonnie's eyes widened as she was stopped again by the other woman.**_

_**Rachel took a step toward her and spoke to her as if she knew exactly what her internal conflict was. It was crazy how close to home she actually was.**_

_**"I understand that you are worried to join glee club because of your reputation, but it is obvious that singing is a passion of yours and you are actually very talented. Trust me, I should know, I too am very talented." She smiled and this earned a smile from Bonnie as well. It wasn't often that Rachel gave people compliments and it was very flattering to get one from her. Despite her attitude, she was an amazing singer. "So, I beg you to consider joining. It would be a tragedy to allow such talent to go to waste."**_

_**With one final nod she turned and walked out of the bathroom. She had such determination to her that it was baffling and Bonnie actually found that she took her words to heart. Maybe, if Rachel could do it, then so could she?**_

_**Maybe her reputation wasn't worth her happiness?'**_

That day had changed the rest of her life. She hadn't known at the time that Rachel was going to succeed in getting into her head and turning her world upside down, but she had. A few weeks later Bonnie stood up for the diva when one of the cheerleaders pushed her against the lockers and then she quit the squad and joined Glee Club.

They won Nationals that year and it was glorious. She had never been so proud of herself and it was all because of her best friend.

Bonnie glanced up when she heard Rachel's bedroom door open and she offered her friend a warm smile when she walked into the dining room. "Good morning."

"Yes it is." She said as she smiled back at her and poured herself a cup of coffee, before taking a seat across the table from the other girl. "It is an exceptionally wonderful morning, in fact."

She laughed and raised a brow at her. "And why is that?"

"First and foremost, my Youtube channel has officially reached five-thousand subscribers." Rachel informed, taking a sip of her coffee and smiling proudly. She was still far away from her ultimate goal, but she was growing more popular every day. "And second, I got a callback on one of my auditions."

This happened regularly for both of them, but it was still exciting every time that it happened because it meant that they were that much closer to getting the lead role they wanted. Bonnie's smile brightened and she congratulated her best friend, "That's great news! I'm so happy for you, Rach."

Knitting her brows together she stared across the table at the beautiful young woman. Bonnie Bennett lacked the confidence that she deserved and it broke her heart. She was absolutely gorgeous and one of the most talented singers she had ever met. _'I just wish that she could see that...' _

"I wish I was having as good a morning as you."

"What's wrong?" She wondered worriedly.

Bonnie waved her hand, saying that it was no big deal. "Eh, it's no big deal really. Just this guy that I've been seeing."

"Mike?"

"Yeah."

"What is wrong with him? He seems like a very sweet young gentleman."

"He is!" She quickly agreed. Bonnie was never trying to imply that he wasn't a nice guy. He had always paid for their dates, he took her out, he loved to dance which was a major plus. There was just something missing. "It's not him." She paused and sighed. "I think somethings wrong with me. He's such a nice guy and he is so hot! I just feel like something is missing between the two of us, you know?"

Rachel didn't really understand. She hadn't been in many relationships. In fact she had never really been in a relationship. She was in love with Broadway and that was the longest relationship she had ever had. But, did know about true love and what it was supposed to feel like.

Bonnie groaned out in annoyance and rested her head on her arms as she slumped down into her chair. She couldn't stand how picky she was about relationships. She was always searching for that perfect feeling. That epic romance. It just didn't seem to exist. "He's such a good kisser and he's great in bed, I just don't feel anything special with him." Green eyes connected with brown and she continued her explanation. "I want to feel like I'm on the edge of my seat and cannot wait to kiss him! I want to feel butterflies in my stomach and my heart pounding in my chest. I want to feel like my skin is on fire when he touches me. And I don't feel any of that when I am with Mike."

"It sounds like what the two of you lack is passion." She deduced. Bonnie could already see the wheels turning in her best friend's head and she knew that she was going to regret whatever idea she had.

When Rachel Berry had a plan it was best to run in the other direction. Usually they were so intense and outlandish that they would never work. She did everything to the extreme. "Rach, look, whatever you are thinking over there-"

"-I'm thinking that I know just the guy to set you up with!" She smiled and nodded. "He's an older man, probably four to five years older than you and he is absolutely gorgeous! And I know for a fact that he enjoys dancing because he is my dance partner in class." When Bonnie gave her a hesitant look, she quickly added. "No worries, I promise he is straight."

"I don't know, Rachel." She sounded like she wanted to say yes. Deep down she did, but she knew that it was wrong of her. She was kind of dating Mike. "I have a boyfriend."

"If you consider a man who comes over only in the wee hours of the evening and keeps me up from my beauty sleep by causing my roommate to make ungodly noises in the middle of the night, dating." Rachel said. "I personally consider that to be a fuck-buddy and I think that you are free to have multiple fuck-buddies. I'm sure that he already does."

Bonnie stared at her friend like she was insane. "He does not!"

"That's what he says."

Rachel noticed that her best friend was glaring at her and she let out an over-dramatic sigh. "Come on, Bonnie! He is exactly what you want! And I guarantee endless waves of passion! I only dance with the guy and I am a lesbian and even I feel something when I look into his eyes!"

"Rach..." Bonnie knew that her resistance was futile at this point. No matter what she did or said she was not going to stop Rachel Berry from doing something once she set her mind on it. She was a woman on a mission and she had that look in her eyes that said nothing was going to stop her from completing it.

* * *

**Author's Note :**

**I made some gif-sets of this idea and I wanted to turn it into a fic so I did! :)) Essentially Rachel is going to set Bonnie up with her friend and dance partner Damon and Bonnie is going to do the same with her friend Quinn. It won't go as smoothly as it sounds though. Should have lots of drama and comedy and hopefully will be a good fic! I kept this first chapter kind of short because I didn't know if it was an idea that y'all wanted me to continue or not, so if you guys want me to add the next chapter send me some reviews and I promise to get it up tomorrow! :))**

**How are you guys liking the Bonnie/Rachel friendship? Are you guys excited for Damon to come into the picture? What about Quinn? What all do you guys wanna see in this fic!?**

**Thank you all so much for reading this! I love you all so much!****  
**

**You guys keep me writing!**

**-Tracy Cook-**


	2. Be There At Seven

**A Love That Is More Than Love**

By: Tracy Cook

Disclaimer: I do not own anything; these characters belong to the creators of The Vampire Diaries and Glee.

Pairing: Bonnie x Damon, Rachel x Quinn

Rating: M

**Chapter Two**

**Be There At Seven**

Rachel concentrated on her steps as she moved across the floor, hand in hand with her dance partner. His hands were large and strong as they enveloped hers and he took charge of the dance, twisting her around in a circle and dipping her. Their eyes connected and she felt her heart start racing as she stared deep into blue eyes. She had found men to be attractive before, but she had never found a man to be as attractive as Damon Salvatore. There was something captivating about his eyes and the smirk that played on his lips.

She had never wanted to date a man, and he made her reevaluate that. Which was exactly why she knew that he would be perfect for Bonnie.

If he could effect a lesbian who had never felt inclined to date anyone before in such a way, then he was sure to give her best friend the passion that she desired. She was positive.

Now, all she had to do was ask him and pray that he was single.

_'I never even thought about the chance that he might have a girlfriend... Looking like that, he more than likely does... Great, what am I going to tell Bonnie?' _She had a sinking feeling in her chest that he was going to be dating someone and she was already starting to feel disappointed. Though, she knew that the two of them would be perfect together and she wasn't going to give up without a fight._  
_

Damon pulled her body close to his and she placed a hand on his chest staring up into his eyes. He was much taller than she was.

She didn't know how to be subtle. It wasn't one of her personality traits. When she knew what she wanted she went for it and she was often very straightforward about it. "Are you single?"

The older man was shocked by what he was hearing. He had always thought that the starlet was beautiful in her own unique way, but he had been under the impression that she was only interested in women. His smirk stretched across his face and he waggled his brow at her, speaking in a suggestive tone, "You interested?"

"Oh, no!" Rachel dismissed putting space between the two of them. She realized by the look on his face that she had offended him and so she quickly explained her reasoning, "Not that I would be uninterested in dating someone as handsome as you if I were interested in men or having a relationship." His smirk returned and she laughed a little at his cockiness. For some reason it made him more attractive. "I simply am not interested in such things. But, I do have a best friend who has been desperately seeking a relationship with more passion than her current relationship and I thought that you would be the perfect candidate to fill that role. If you were single, of course."

He laughed at her word choice. "You make it sound like I'm auditioning for a part."

"In a sense you are." She stated pointedly. "I see very little difference between auditioning for a part on Broadway and auditioning for a part in a relationship."

Before she could start rambling on about the similarities between the two, Damon interrupted her, "I'm single."

The diva was shocked by the news and she nearly jumped for joy. This would make her job as the matchmaker so much easier. "That is terrific news." When he gave her a look that said that he wasn't as happy about his single status as she was, she added. "I apologize. I'm certain that you are not as happy as I am about your single status, but hopefully you won't be single for much longer."

"Hopefully not." His blue eyes sparkled as he watched the petite woman ramble on and on. She wasn't like anyone he had ever met before and there was something amusing about the way that she acted. She was becoming one of his best friends in New York. "Tell me about her."

"Her name is Bonnie Bennett and she is my best friend from back in Lima, Ohio." She announced her like she was announcing the girl before a performance. It was cute. "She also attends NYADA, and is a very talented singer. Though, she is not quite as focused on her career as I myself am and could be far more successful if she cared a bit less about boys, in my humble opinion. She is also extremely beautiful and I think that any man would be lucky to date her."

Damon would never say this to Rachel, but he was happy to hear that the woman she was setting him up with was not as interested in her career as she was. He didn't want to be in a relationship where he came second. "How can I say no to that?" He smirked.

She had already been prepared for when he said yes. "It would be nearly impossible." Her full lips twisted up and she nodded her head knowingly. Reaching into her pocket she pulled out her address and handed it to him. "Here is my address and phone number, just in case of an emergency that should hinder you from showing up. Be there tonight at seven sharp."

He held the paper tightly in his hand and he could feel his excitement growing as he thought about the date. Usually, he didn't really get excited about dates, but the way that Rachel was talking the girl up he couldn't wait to meet her.

"I'll be there."

"You better be." She insisted in a dangerous tone. "Now, I must be going to my next class."

With that she walked across the room and picked up her bag before heading out of the room. Her heart was racing and she couldn't stop smiling as she thought about her two friends going out on a date. She just knew that the two of them were going to hit it off.

O

Chewing on her bottom lip she tried her hardest to focus on what the instructor was teaching them about vocal range, and conveying emotion through song. But, she simply wasn't interested in it. She already knew all about the subject and the lessons were starting to become far too repetitive. Plus, her mind was consumed with thoughts about the guy that Rachel was going to set her up on a date with.

She wondered if he was sweet, if he was a bad boy, what he looked like. _'God, I hope he's hot!'_

The instructor finally told them that it was time for their break. The class was three hours long and she always gave them a break halfway through the class, and today Bonnie couldn't have been more excited. She needed to talk to one of her friends about the date that she was going on. She was so nervous.

Turning, she smiled at the girl who was sitting beside her. Her name was Quinn Fabray and the two of them always sat next to each other and talked through class. They were very similar in their work ethics. They were driven but they weren't obsessed with success and fame. They just wanted an equal balance out of life.

"So, my best friend is setting me up on a date with some guy in her class." Bonnie announced with an uncertain smile. She was both excited and nervous.

"That's exciting?" Quinn asked, her naturally raspy voice cracking with confusion. She would think that this would be great news, Bonnie had been talking about lacking passion with her current boyfriend Mike, but she didn't sound excited.

"Yeah, I guess." She laughed. "I'm just a little nervous. She has a way of overdoing things but hopefully it will go well. I really hope he's hot."

"I'd be more worried about him being straight if he's in her class."

Bonnie's smile stretched and she nodded her head. "I know, right? I was already worried about that, but she promises that he is, so hopefully he is. That would be really embarrassing if he came over and thought he was going on a date with a guy and I was all dressed up and waiting for him."

Quinn laughed, her hazel eyes shimmering as she thought about the scenario. It sounded like it came straight out of a sitcom to be honest. "That would be awful!"

"Yeah it would." Her laughter died down and she raised a brow at the blonde. Since she had met her she had rarely talked about any guys that she was interested in, and she was curious if she had anybody that she liked. "What about you? Have you met any handsome young NYADA men that you have your eye on?"

"There is this one guy that is pretty cute who keeps hitting on me, but I don't know." She shrugged her shoulders sounding uninterested in the idea.

"There's a cute guy hitting on you, what else is there to know?"

She smiled and said, "I'm just not really into the guys and dating I guess. I really want to focus on me and my success this year, you know?"

Bonnie raised an intrigued brow as she listened to the other woman talk about what she wanted out of life right now. _'She sounds a lot like someone else I know... What does she mean she isn't interested in the guys? Does she mean that she is interested in girls... or that she just doesn't want to date anyone at all? She does kind of give off lesbian vibes... Rachel is always saying she doesn't want to date anyone either, maybe these two would be really good for each other.'_

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Quinn wondered curiously.

"Oh, no reason." She said. "You just really remind me of my best friend. She's always saying how she doesn't want a relationship and just wants to focus on her career."

"I see." She stretched the words. She sounded confused as to why that would make the brunette so happy.

Bonnie's heart was racing as her smile stretched even further across her face. She knew that she probably looked insane right about now, but she was very excited. The woman sitting before her was exactly what Rachel needed in her life. She was stunningly beautiful and she wasn't interested in men. She had been wanting to set her best friend up with someone for the longest time because she thought that she needed to be pushed out of her shell and to enjoy life a little more. She was all work and no play and that was just no fun.

_'Rachel would fall in love right away... I need to invite her over!'_

"What are your plans tonight?" Bonnie asked.

Quinn was thrown off by the sudden question, but she didn't have any plans and she really did enjoy hanging out with the other girl. "I don't have any, really."

"How would you like to come over to my apartment and hang out with my roommate and me tonight? I think the two of you would hit it off great and it would be really good for her to get out and have some fun."

She didn't know why she felt compelled to say yes, but she did. "Sounds like fun."

O

"You will be happy to know that Damon has agreed to come over this evening and go on a date with you." Rachel spoke excitedly as she took a seat on the couch beside her best friend. She had been so excited to get home from class in order to tell her the great news. "He will be here at seven o'clock sharp." She added.

Bonnie felt her heart leap and she couldn't deny the way that her stomach filled with butterflies. Every time that she met a new guy she had this hope that he would be the one for her. That he would be the one to make her feel something special. "That's great news! I actually invited someone over for you too."

She attempted to slip the news in like it was no big deal, but it obviously was as brown eyes widened and full lips parted in shock.

"What did you just say? This was not part of the plan."

"I know it wasn't part of the plan, it just kinda happened." She laughed. It was comical to see Rachel react to something that was unexpected. She acted like it was the end of the world to have a pretty girl come over and go on a date with her. Anyone else would have been so happy at the news. "She's a girl in my class and she just told me today she wasn't interested in guys or dating, so I thought she'd be perfect for you."

Rachel stood to her feet and waved her arms around dramatically as she spoke. "You thought wrong, Bonnie! How many times do I have to tell you that I do not wish to date anyone until I have won my first three Tonys?" Her brows were knit together in frustration as she paced in front of her. Bonnie was finding it to be completely hilarious. "I need to stay focused on my dreams and that means no distractions no matter how beautiful they are."

"Oh, come on you can't be serious!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"I am always serious when it comes to my dreams." She corrected in a deadly tone.

"You are never going to achieve your dreams if you don't loosen up and live life a little bit." She said. "This girl is perfect for you! She won't distract you from anything because she doesn't want a relationship either. Plus, she's blonde, I know you like blondes."

"I do not." She pouted, huffing out and causing her bangs to fly up. She was so mad at her friend right now.

Bonnie stood up and took a few steps toward her smiling as their eyes connected. "You do too."

"Regardless if I am attracted to blondes or not, I simply do not have time to entertain a guest this evening." Rachel said, her chin lifted confidently. "I intended to use the time that you were out on your date to the fullest and practice for my callback. I need to perfect the song that I have chosen if I am to get the part."

"Your callback isn't for a week and you're probably already ready for it anyway."

"That isn't the point."

"What if I told you that I think this date would be an important step to furthering your career?" Bonnie knew how to get Rachel's attention and this worked. She perked up and listened to her adamantly. She was always looking for ways to better her performance.

"And how, if I may ask, will going out on a date do such a thing?"

"Think about how much better an actress you would be if you actually relaxed and went out and enjoyed life. You are going to be playing the part of someone who has dated people and had sex with people and you will have to know how to do that, right?" The starlet nodded her head, but she still didn't look completely convinced. "This will be a great opportunity to get out and get some life experience. Maybe that's what is missing and why you haven't got any of the parts yet."

Bonnie knew that this was the only way she was going to get her to agree to go on the date, but she also truly felt like she was giving her friend good advice. Where Rachel pushed her out of her comfort zone and helped her to see her talent and her drive, she did the same for her with pushing her to relax and go out with friends and be a young woman. This was just as important when acting. You had to know how you would react in situations and how could you play a love interest if you had never been in love? How could you portray a broken heart if yours was still intact?

"That is true." Rachel was already breaking. She understood how this could help her now and that was what she cared about.

Well, that wasn't entirely true. She was also kind of excited to meet the girl. She sounded lovely. _'But this is purely for science... I cannot go getting attached and distracted by a pretty face.'_

"What is her name?"

Bonnie was exhilarated. She knew that Rachel was already giving in and that she had won the argument. "Quinn Fabray."

"And what time is she supposed to be here?" She looked like she was worried about not having enough time to get ready as she glanced toward the clock. Damon was supposed to show up at seven and that was only three hours away. She hoped she would have more time before her date arrived. "I have to have enough time to do my shower routine, get ready, and start preparing supper."

"She's supposed to be here at seven."

"That is the exact same time that I told Damon to be here." Rachel informed, suddenly feeling her heart start to race. She was only going to have three hours to get ready for the date and she didn't know why but she cared to look good for the girl coming over. _'That isn't going to be enough time to do my entire ritual...' _

Bonnie was nervous too as she was reminded that she was going to be meeting the older man in only a few hours. She hoped that he would be interested in her. "I guess it's a double date now." She laughed at how coincidental it was that they had both invited them over on the same night at the same time. It actually relieved some of her anxiety. It was always easier to go out on a double date then to go out on a first date alone. What if she completely hated the guy after all?

"This is not a date." Rachel corrected. "This is simply a mutual get together between friends with a common interest."

She laughed and shook her head at her stubborn friend. She couldn't believe she was still denying it. _'Knowing her she will still be denying it after the two of them are married. This is not a wedding this is a mutual agreement between two people.' _"Whatever you say." She pushed her friend toward her room. "Go get ready for your "mutual get-together."

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**Oh my goodness! Thank you all so much for your wonderful reviews! I loved them so much and I am so happy to hear that people are enjoying reading this fic! :)) SOO I decided to add another chapter tonight as promised! I'm glad that y'all are enjoying the Rachel/Bonnie friendship. How did you guys like it in this chapter? Did you like the introduction of Rachel and Quinn? How do you think the dates will go? What all do y'all wanna see happen!? Please leave me some feedback and I promise to get the next chapter out tomorrow! **

**Thank you all so much! You are all so wonderful and I love you all!**

**-Tracy Cook-**


	3. Chemistry Can Lead To Fire

**A Love That Is More Than Love**

By: Tracy Cook

Disclaimer: I do not own anything; these characters belong to the creators of The Vampire Diaries and Glee.

Pairing: Bonnie x Damon, Rachel x Quinn

Rating: M

**Chapter Three**

**Chemistry Can Lead To Fire **

Her bangs were pulled back with a headband as she stared into the mirror and applied the mascara to her long lashes. She had on bright red lipstick to emphasize her full lips and she was wearing one of her favorite outfits. Despite trying to convince herself that she was not interested in dating the young woman who was coming over, she was putting forth a lot of effort to look pretty for her.

_'Why am I trying to look so pretty tonight? If she likes me that's great, if she doesn't it will not effect my life.' _Rachel tried to convince herself.

Deep down though there was a part of her that craved the approval, at the very least. She wanted people to like her. She wanted to be the center of attention. She wanted to be loved and sought after. That was the entire reason that she wanted to be famous in the first place. So, she did hope that the other girl would want her.

There might have been a bit more to it then simple approval.

Finishing her makeup, she put the cap back on the mascara and set it down on the counter top in the bathroom, taking a few steps back and looking herself over in the mirror. Pulling the headband out of her hair she watched as dark bangs fell down over her forehead and into place. In her opinion she looked really cute.

"Rachel!" Bonnie shouted from outside of the bathroom. She had been ready for the date for over an hour and she had been waiting on her friend to finish getting dressed. "Are you ready yet!?"

Rachel bit down on her bottom lip and did a little twirl to make sure that everything was in place. Then she smiled approvingly and turned to walk out of the bathroom and show the other woman her attire for the evening.

Green eyes widened and a smile tugged on her lips as she looked over the clothes that her roommate had chosen to wear on her date. It was no secret to anyone that Rachel Berry did not make the best fashion choices. Many people, even people in the Glee club back home, had constantly ridiculed her for her choices. But, she couldn't believe that she deemed the outfit she was wearing worthy of a first date. _'It is really obvious that she doesn't get out much... Wow.'_

"You are not wearing that on this date."

"I beg your pardon?" Rachel asked, her brows knit together in confusion as she glanced down at her outfit offended. "What is wrong with my attire?"

"Nothing is wrong with it." Bonnie chewed on her cheeks as she looked over the outfit. The girl was wearing a shirt with reindeer on it, a short skirt, and high argyle socks. The outfit hardly matched and it looked like it belonged to a thirteen year old girl. This was how she always dressed and Bonnie had never really minded, because she loved her for who she was, but this was a date. "Okay, everything is wrong with it." She admitted.

The diva's lips parted and she now looked completely hurt by her words.

Bonnie chose to ignore it. Sometimes she could be too dramatic. "This isn't an every day event." She said with a smile as she stepped toward her and looked her over, contemplating how to fix the look. "In fact, for you this never happens. So, do me a favor and let me lend you some of my expertise in the dating world."

Rachel was pouting now. She had thought that she looked cute. It was one of her favorite outfits. But, her best friend was correct. She never went on dates and she didn't really know what the protocol was. And for whatever reason she felt the desire to impress Quinn. _'Perhaps I should let her win, just this once.'_

"Alright. What do you suggest?"

Bonnie reached out and took Rachel's hand in her own, dragging her toward her bedroom. She knew that she wasn't going to find any clothes that would impress the young blonde coming over in her friend's wardrobe. Once inside of her room she started going through her dresser drawers looking for something that would be simple, but sexy.

"I think you just need to wear something a little sexier, you know?" She glanced over her shoulder and raised a brow at her.

"Actually, I find my look to be quite sexy."

"I know, it is sexy." Bonnie said with a smile. "I just think you need something a little sexier." With that, she pulled out a simple black tank top that had a v-neck and would show off Rachel's cleavage. She threw it at the other girl and said, "Here, put this on, you can keep the skirt but the shoes and socks gotta go."

Rachel hesitantly pulled off her favorite shirt and slipped on the tank top. It was simple, but she could understand how it was a bit sexier than what she had been wearing. Her cleavage was visible now and it caused a blush to trace along her skin. Then she kicked off her shoes and pulled off her socks and stared at the pair of heels that Bonnie was handing her.

"Are you sure that those go with this outfit?"

"I'm sure." She laughed and forced the other girl to put them on.

Once she was completely dressed, Bonnie smiled proudly and looked her over. She felt like she had done a good job. Rachel had gone from middle-schooler to sexy high-schooler, at least. "There ya go! You look great."

"I don't know about this."

**_'Knock, knock, knock.'_**

It appeared that Rachel didn't have any time to contemplate changing her outfit now as they heard a knock on the door. Her brown eyes went wide and she looked over at the clock. It was a few minutes past seven and now her heart was pounding loudly in her ears. She didn't know how to go on dates and she was extremely nervous.

Bonnie was suddenly feeling anxious herself. She quickly glanced over her outfit in the mirror and took in a breath, letting it out. Her heart was racing and her hands were shaking as the two of them made their way to the door of their apartment. She didn't know which one of their dates it would be and she was internally praying that it was hers.

She couldn't wait to see him.

_'Please be hot. Please be hot.' _She thought as she reached out and opened the door. _'Please be-oh god... wow...'_

Bonnie lost her ability to speak for a minute as she stared up at the man who was standing in the doorway. He had on a leather jacket, a black v-neck shirt that fit his body perfectly, and some black jeans. His hair was disheveled but it looked good on him and his eyes were a bright blue that captivated her immediately. The smirk that he was wearing was dangerous and caused her heart to flutter with excitement.

Damon was taking in the sight as well.

His eyes roamed over her body, enjoying the way that her black dress fit her petite body. His eyes unintentionally traveled along her exposed cleavage and her long legs. He couldn't stop himself. She was definitely everything and more than he had been expecting when Rachel had set the two of them up.

But, despite how exceptional her body was, his eyes finally landed on hers and he was lost in them. They were a beautiful green that popped against her caramel skin. Her full lips were tugged up into a smile and she looked stunning.

"Hi." Bonnie said in a shy voice with a small wave. She hadn't expected him to be so hot.

"Hello." His smirk widened and he waggled his brow at her.

Rachel was smiling smugly as she looked between the two of them. She could already tell that they were hitting it off and she had been right in making her assumption that he would be the perfect guy for her.

O

Quinn stood in front of the apartment door with a nervous smile on her lips. She didn't really know why she felt so nervous. She supposed it was because she would be meeting someone new and she would be hanging out with Bonnie for the first time outside of school. Lifting her hand, she knocked on the door and waited patiently for someone to answer.

Luckily, Bonnie was the one to answer the door.

She didn't know what she would do if it was a complete stranger.

"Hey, Quinn. Come on in." She opened the door wide enough to allow the blonde to walk into the apartment and then she closed it behind her. Hazel eyes landed on the handsome man standing in the living room and she furrowed her brow in confusion. She hadn't expected someone else to be there and she highly doubted that he was the girl that Bonnie had told her about.

"Sorry, there's been a little change of plans." She smiled nervously, as she bit down on her lip and glanced over at Damon. She still couldn't get over just how attractive he was. She hadn't felt herself react to the mere sight of someone in such a long time. "Apparently my roommate decided to set me up on my date tonight, so he's gonna join us for dinner."_  
_

It all clicked into place and was starting to make a lot more sense. She laughed and nodded her head, "Oh, I see. I was starting to wonder what I got myself into."

Bonnie laughed and looked between the two guests. "Nothing weird I promise." _'Where the heck is Rachel?'_

"I'd be down for weird." Damon smirked, his tone suggestive and earning a glare from both girls. He raised his hands in defense and they all laughed.

"I am sorry to keep you waiting, I had to check on my-" Rachel's voice trailed off as she walked into the living room. She was going to say that she had to check on her newest Youtube video, but she couldn't finish the sentence as she realized that it was no longer just Bonnie and Damon standing in the room. There was someone else there. The girl that she presumed was to be her date. She could no longer find her ability to speak as she stared at the beautiful woman standing in her apartment.

She had long blonde hair that went down over her shoulders, shimmering hazel eyes, high cheekbones, and lovely pink lips. She was taller than Rachel and she was wearing a long yellow summer dress and heels. She looked absolutely adorable.

_'I wasn't expecting someone so gorgeous... Wow. This is pretty much my first date ever and I am going out with her? That's intimidating.'_

Quinn felt a little uncomfortable under the other girl's eyes. She didn't understand why Bonnie's roommate was looking at her like she wanted to devour her. It was strange. Her brown eyes were dark with desire as she looked her over. Porcelain skin was painted red. There was something flattering about the way that she was looking at her. _'Why is she looking at me like that?'_

She chanced a peek at the other woman and noticed that she was actually very pretty. She had unique features, but she found that they looked good on her. And her legs were exceptionally long for someone so short.

Rachel finally found her confidence and lifted her chin up, making her way across the room. "My name is Rachel Berry and I am pleased to meet you."

The way that she spoke so professionally earned smiles from her friends. Damon and Bonnie exchanged a look that said that the young woman was hopeless.

Quinn didn't seem to mind the way that she spoke though. She actually found it to be charming. "I'm Quinn Fabray." She paused and offered her a smile. "And the pleasure is all mine."

Rachel didn't know whether it was the deepness of her voice or if she had actually spoke the words in a sexual manner, but she had heard them in a very different context than they were meant and her body heated up. _'Okay. Perhaps it wouldn't be so terrible to have a little fun and relax a bit. I do not have to fall in love with the girl to have fun.'_

O

"So." Damon said with a smile as he took a sip of his wine and glanced across the table at his date. He was already enjoying his time with her and the night had only just started. "Tell me a little about yourself, Bonnie."

She chewed on her bottom lip and stared across the table at him. She didn't really know what to tell him. There was nothing exceptional about her life and right now she was too nervous to think. It had been ages since she had sweaty palms, but she did tonight. The last time she felt so excited about a date had been in high school. "What would you like to know?"

"Everything."

_'Smooth.' _Quinn thought as she watched the two of them interact. It was definitely starting to feel like she was a third wheel on their date and she was getting very uncomfortable. Rachel was busy slaving away in the kitchen and humming to herself. _'She has a pretty voice...'_

Bonnie blushed and looked away from him. She honestly couldn't believe that he wanted to know everything about her. He was giving off player vibes and at this point she didn't really care because she wanted him to play her. _'He's just so damn sexy!'_

"Hobbies?" He asked playfully, cocking his head to the side and giving her all of his attention. He truly was curious to know more about the girl.

"Well." Bonnie started, casting her eyes across the room to Rachel who looked like she was struggling to make whatever she had decided to cook for dinner. "As Rachel has probably already told you, I love dancing and singing."

Damon laughed and nodded his head. "Yeah, she told me. She used a few more words than that though."

"Other than that, I love so many things." She smiled. "I love playing the piano, going out with friends, shopping, going to the movies."

"What are your favorite movies?" He wondered, sipping on his drink.

"I like all kinds of movies."

"Doesn't count." Damon stated with a raise of his brow, his smirk stretching across his face.

"What do you mean it doesn't count?" Bonnie laughed.

"I mean." He paused and spoke slowly. "It doesn't count."

"Okay." She pressed her lips tightly together and thought about the question a little more. She really did love all kinds of movies, but he wanted her to specify her all time favorite genre. "I guess, if I have to choose just one." She paused and shot him a look.

"Which you do."

"Then I would choose horror."

"Good answer." The way that he said the words caused her stomach to fill with butterflies and her heart to jump. There was something about the way he was looking at her that said that he really liked what he was hearing and she was excited about that.

Hazel eyes were fixated on the young woman who was scrambling around the kitchen. She had lost interest in the conversation at the table. Mostly because she didn't feel like she belonged in it. If she had, she would have gladly chimed in with her favorite movie, but it would have ruined their moment and she didn't want to do that.

So, she decided to watch Rachel instead.

The girl didn't look like she knew what she was doing and it was adorable. She found it entertaining to simply watch the way that she fumbled with the salt and cursed out under her breath. _'She is so cute...'_

Her eyes widened when the oven lit on fire and Rachel screamed at the top of her lungs jumping away from it. She frantically tried to pour water on it, but nothing was working and within seconds Damon was standing beside her and smothering the fire. The diva looked completely horrified as she watched him put the fire out. Her hands were up in the air and her eyes were wide.

Both Bonnie and Quinn were now standing and watching the scene. It was almost comical.

And by the time the fire was out and the seriousness of the situation had diminished both Quinn and Bonnie were laughing hysterically. Damon glanced over at Rachel who was pouting and had her arms crossed over her chest. She looked completely embarrassed and defeated. Everyone knew that she hated to fail in front of people. But, he couldn't help but laugh a little too.

"You can all stop laughing at me now." She stated in a serious tone of voice.

Her seriousness only made them laugh more and it was frustrating her. She was close to giving up on the date altogether and returning to focusing on herself. She had been trying really hard to make a lovely meal for everyone and it had been ruined. _'Not to mention I completely embarrassed myself in front of Quinn... God, I can't even look at her right now.. She's probably regretting meeting me.'_

Bonnie knew her friend and she knew that she was close to backing out of the date so she quickly silenced everyone and suggested, "Maybe we should just go out to eat?"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Oh my goodness thank you all for your wonderful reviews! I have definitely decided to add another chapter because of you guys! I'm so happy to hear that you are all enjoying the story! I have a feeling you are all REALLY going to love the next chapter! Should get a bit more intimate between the two pairings and should be a lot of fun! I'm sorry if this chapter wasn't really good... I feel like it wasn't... Haha. BUT! Hopefully you guys enjoyed it! How do y'all feel about Bamon and them meeting? Do you like the way that they reacted? What about Quinn and her not knowing she's on a date? How will that play out? **

**If y'all want me to add the next chapter ASAP please leave me some feedback!**

**Thank you all so much for reading! I love you all!  
**

**-Tracy Cook-**


	4. Just Dance

**A Love That Is More Than Love**

By: Tracy Cook

Disclaimer: I do not own anything; these characters belong to the creators of The Vampire Diaries and Glee.

Pairing: Bonnie x Damon, Rachel x Quinn

Rating: M

**Chapter Four**

**Just Dance **

Rachel was still wearing a pout on her full lips as she picked away at the salad she had ordered at the restaurant. It wasn't that the salad was particularly disgusting, it was more so that her ego was deflated after failing at cooking dinner. She was a perfectionist and when she did something she wanted to do it right. And as of yet, she felt like she was failing miserably at dating.

Not only had she lit the kitchen on fire. She was also doing really bad at socializing with the blonde. She felt like Quinn was uncomfortable and didn't like her at all. _'She isn't even acting like this is a date at all... I do not understand...'_

Quinn's eyes were fixated on the diva as she ate her salad. She looked defeated.

She was trying her hardest to understand what was going on. She had a sinking feeling in her stomach that she was figuring it out. Damon and Bonnie were sitting on the opposite side of the table and they were chatting away and visibly flirting with each other. And Rachel was reacting a little too negatively for someone who was simply going to hang out with a friend for the first time. _'This feels like a first date... For all of us... A double date... But, why? Did I give Bonnie any reason to believe that I was interested in going on a date? I'm pretty sure I said I wasn't into the dating... And she's a girl...'_

Feeling the blonde's eyes on her, Rachel turned and lifted her chin up confidently. "I wish to inform you that despite the incident this evening, I truly am an amazing cook."

Her smile widened as the other girl defended herself and insisted on her greatness. It was evident that she was a very proud individual and she did not like making mistakes. She found it to be cute. "Is that so?" She raised a brow at her.

"It is." She nodded and cast her eyes across the table at her best friend. "Just ask Bonnie. I cook for her every night."

Bonnie was drawn out of her conversation and her lips parted as Rachel called her out in front of Damon. _'I can't believe she would pretty much say I suck at cooking right in front of him? That is so not attractive.' _"Not true." She turned and looked over at her date offering him a shy smile. "She doesn't cook for me every night."

"True. On the rare occasion that I am in the mood for spaghettios or TV dinners, she is more than willing to cook for the two of us. Sadly, that is not all too often." This earned a glare from her friend. But, when Damon started laughing it eased her worries and she instantly calmed down and felt a little less embarrassed. "More often than not, she relies on my cooking and she loves it."

Quinn looked to Bonnie to see her reaction and laughed under her breath when the other woman was wearing a slightly disgusted look on her face.

"Well, I wouldn't say I love it." She loved her friend to death, but her interest in food was very different from her own. She enjoyed things like meat, and ice cream, and Rachel made some of the strangest foods. It was nice to not have to cook for herself and to get the opportunity to try new things, but they weren't her favorite foods. "But, I am very grateful she cooks for me. And usually she does so without burning down the kitchen too."

The starlet gasped dramatically and then insisted, "You loved my tofurkey last Thanksgiving!"

Bonnie gave her another slightly disgusted look and all three of them started laughing as Rachel looked completely shocked. Her brows knit together in confusion and her mouth open wide. _'I cannot believe she did not like my Tofurkey! I spent hours working on that meal! She is making me look so bad in front of my date!'_

"Tofurkey?" Damon asked with a raised brow as he looked over at Bonnie.

"It's a vegan turkey." She explained. "It's like turkey without the meat."

"Sounds interesting."

"It was delicious." Rachel told him and then she turned to look at her date and reiterated her point, "It was delicious."

Quinn couldn't stop laughing at the intensity that was the beautiful woman sitting next to her. She was the only one taking the conversation completely seriously and it was very cute. It was like she couldn't tell the difference between joking and reality and she didn't realize that they were only teasing her. "I bet it was marvelous."

"It was." She spoke with such conviction it almost made the blonde laugh again. But, she held it back.

_'She is so adorable...' _The thought caused Quinn to blush a little and chew on her cheeks. _'Why would Bonnie set me up on a date with a girl though? Why would she think that I was interested in women? I mean I get setting me up on a date but-OH! My words... I said I wasn't interested in the guys... I see what happened...' _Her blush intensified.

Damon lent toward Bonnie, bravely placing a hand on her thigh in order to get her attention. And perhaps for a few selfish reasons as well. He had been dying to get closer to the gorgeous young woman the entire night and he wasn't going to pass up his opportunity. His blue eyes scanned her face and his smirk widened when he witnessed a blush stain her caramel cheeks.

She snapped her attention to him and her heart stopped beating as she got lost in his eyes. They were so captivating and the way that the heat of his hand felt against her thigh caused her body to react. She couldn't deny the sparks that ignited along her skin. This was what had been missing all along.

Squeezing her thigh, he lent forward and whispered against her ear so that the girls sitting across from them wouldn't hear it. The scent of Bonnie's shampoo and perfume surrounding him and invading his senses as he did so. Her scent was intoxicating. "You did tell Blondie over there that she was going on a date with Rach, right?"

Despite teasing his friend, he did care about her and he was worried about how the night would end for her.

Bonnie shivered when she felt heated breath rush against her ear and down her neck. _'God what is it about this guy? He makes me feel so uhh! I can't even describe it!' _Her heart was racing and it took her a minute to really comprehend what he had asked, then she focused her attention on her best friend and Quinn and she realized why he had asked. They looked very uncomfortable at the moment.

"I may have forgot to mention that small detail." She whispered back.

He pulled back just enough to look into her green eyes and smile. "She looks really confused." He stretched the word really, playfully.

"Oops." Bonnie said with a look on her face that said she fucked up.

The conversation was interrupted as their waitress brought them out another bottle of wine and refilled their glasses. Quinn for one was very thankful for the alcohol which she reached out and took a large gulp of. She was feeling really anxious now that she was putting two and two together, because she really liked Bonnie and she was starting to like Rachel as a friend, but she didn't know if she wanted to be in a relationship right now and she didn't know what to say to her. She hoped that it would never come up. But she had a feeling that it would.

Rachel was very grateful for the alcohol too as she took a sip of her wine. She was such a perfectionist and she felt like she had already ruined her chances with the blonde. She looked over at Bonnie and Damon and she felt a little jealous. _'Their date is going so much better than mine... Quinn does not seem interested in anything romantic with me... I don't even think that she likes me...'_

It was crazy to her that she hadn't even wanted to date anyone and now she was so worried about impressing the other woman.

"So." Damon started. He wanted to alleviate some of the awkward tension between the two girls sitting across from him. "How are our Lima girls enjoying the wonderful city of New York?" He waggled his brows playfully, knowing that this would be a great topic for Rachel. It was almost all that she ever talked about.

_'Our girls?' _Bonnie blushed brightly at his words. She could feel her skin heat up and she could no longer look in his direction as she internally dissected the words. It was such a simple statement, but it meant a lot to her. It meant that she was his. That they were together. That he wanted the two of them to be together. _'I love it when he says I'm his... I'm already falling so hard...'_

_'Our girls? He's talking about Rachel being my girl? As in the girl that I am dating? Sweet Jesus, this really is a date.' _Quinn glanced down at her glass of wine and quickly lifted it to her lips and took another drink. The alcohol was helping to dim her embarrassment. She mostly couldn't believe that it had taken so long for her to figure it out. She should have pieced it together at the apartment. The strangest part was the way that her heart fluttered when she heard him call Rachel her girl. There was something about it that excited her.

"I cannot speak for Bonnie, but I am loving every minute of living in New York City!" Rachel smiled brightly. The question brought her back to life and reminded her of who she was. This was the one topic that she always spoke confidently about. She didn't know a lot about dating, but she knew a lot about her dreams. "I never felt like I belonged in Ohio and I finally feel like I am home. This is where I belong."

She looked over at Quinn and smiled, the blonde returned the smile. She was starting to really love and envy her ambitious nature. Rachel Berry shined when she talked about her dreams.

It was beautiful.

"It's been hard for me." Bonnie said with a sadness in her voice. She had been very close to her Grams and had lots of friends back home that she had to say goodbye to and her dreams weren't as strong as Rachel's. She had found it really difficult to find who she was and where she belonged since she arrived. Reaching out, she placed her hand over Damon's and squeezed it gently. "But, things are finally starting to look up."

O

After dinner, the group had found it suiting to head out to the dance club considering dancing was a passion of all of theirs. It would give them the opportunity to wind down, drink a little more, and really enjoy what they loved doing while getting to know each other.

Bonnie ran her fingers along Damon's neck, tangling them in his hair and pulling his body closer to hers as they danced on the dance floor. They were surrounded by hundreds of heated bodies, but they were lost in each other. To the two of them there was no one else in the room. His hands were holding her in place by her hips as he led the dance.

They were somewhere between dirty dancing and ballroom dancing.

Damon moved his hand to her lower back and brought her body closer to his. Smirking when she let out a soft moan as her body came into contact with his. She blushed and looked down as the noise escaped her throat because it was embarrassing. She hadn't meant to vocalize how much she enjoyed having his body pressed tightly against her own, but she couldn't help it. He was so handsome and his body was amazing and it felt so good against hers. Her mind was full of dirty thoughts and it was driving her crazy.

_'He is just so sexy... I just... God! I wonder how he would feel beneath-wait! No! Stop thinking like that! This is a first date Bonnie!'_

Her heart was pounding loudly in her ears and she felt like she was so hot she was going to pass out. But, she couldn't have been happier. This was what she had been searching for. She felt weak at her knees and her skin was on fire through her dress where his hands rested. The chemistry was undeniable.

_'I'm finding it hard to breathe...' _She thought as she moved her hips professionally to the song. A lifetime of dance practice had prepared her for this moment and she was going to take it. Looking up at him, she watched as his blue eyes darkened with desire and want when she moved her hips against him. _'He looks so turned on... I can't believe I do that to him... Fuck...' _Desire filled her eyes and she felt a heat forming between her thighs as he pulled her body even closer to his, moving his hips against her.

He could definitely dance. It was so hot!

When the song came to an end, Damon twisted Bonnie around and dipped her, smirking proudly at her. She looked pleasantly surprised by the skilled move and she felt her arousal intensify as they stared deep into each other's eyes. Their lips were only inches apart and she didn't even care that her back was bent in an almost uncomfortable position at the moment. She couldn't think about anything aside from his lips and how close they were to hers.

Bonnie glanced down at his lips and she ran her tongue along her lips as she thought about what it would feel like for him to lean forward and capture her lips in a heated kiss. She shuddered when his breath rushed against her lips.

_'Just kiss me already!' _Her mind pleaded. She had never wanted someone to kiss her as much as she wanted him to in that moment. It made her feel guilty as she recalled that she sort of had a boyfriend. But, she couldn't stop what she was feeling and she didn't want to stop it either.

He pulled her back into a standing position and his smile widened when Bonnie stated breathlessly, "Nice moves."

"I could say the same to you." He lifted his brows suggestively.

Quinn and Rachel were watching the dancing couple from across the room. Both of them were drinking and neither of them had danced yet. But, they both wanted to dance. "Looks like they're hitting it off." The blonde said with a small smile. She still felt really awkward with how the night was going and she didn't know what else to say.

"Yes, it does appear so." She chewed on her bottom lip and watched her roommate dance with the guy that she had set her up with. Honestly, she was growing bitter about how well their date was going as opposed to hers. _'I picked her a great guy who is totally interested in her... and my date seems completely uninterested in me...' _

Rachel turned and looked her date over closely, trying to read her. _'Perhaps I am doing something wrong... Should I attempt to be more intimate with her?'_

"It's feels a little like we are just watching their date, huh?" Quinn asked. She didn't know why she was saying it. She didn't know if she was hinting at the fact that she didn't know about the date, or if she was secretly asking Rachel to heat up their date. She was feeling very conflicted at the moment.

She clenched her jaw suddenly feeling completely offended by the comment. It was like she didn't think that their date was a date at all. _'She does not feel like we are even on a date? She must want me to intensify things a bit and show her just how interested I am. If passion is what she wants, then passion is what she will get. Time to up my game!' _

It took all of her courage to push away her nerves and turn to face the other woman as she spoke, "We could make it a bit more interesting." She wore a devious smile on her lips as she held out her hand to her. "Would you like to dance with me?"

A blush covered Quinn's cheeks as she met brown eyes with hazel and she saw the determination behind them. She didn't want to say no to her and break her heart, and deep down there was a part of her that really did want to dance with her. She was drawn to the other woman and she found her to be completely adorable. _'What could it hurt to dance with her? Girls dance with each other all the time... Besides, she is so pretty... And her smile is wow... This is so weird... We are definitely on a date right now.' _

"Sure, why not?" She knew that she shouldn't be saying yes. She shouldn't lead Rachel on. But, she didn't want to say no.

Quinn reached out and placed her hand in Rachel's allowing her to lead the way out onto the dance floor. She couldn't deny the way that their skin touching caused her heart to jump and her body to heat up. It was strange. She had never found herself attracted to a girl before. _'It's probably just the alcohol in your system...' _She tried to convince herself, but she felt that it was a lie as soon as Rachel started to move against her body.

The diva moved with such ease and confidence she looked like a woman on a mission.

And she was. Her mission was to ignite something inside of Quinn Fabray. She wanted her to feel the passion. She wanted her to know that they were on a date too, not just watching Bonnie and Damon on their date.

Rachel rested her arms on the taller girl's shoulders and placed her hands on the back of her neck pulling her close to her, moving her hips to the fast song and smirking up at her. She was confident in her dancing skills and she could tell by the look on Quinn's face that she was enjoying every movement. _'She isn't feeling like this isn't a date anymore.' _

Biting down on her bottom lip she blushed brightly as the petite woman moved against her body. She had never really danced with a girl before and she had never fully appreciated how amazing it could be. The way that her body felt against hers was different from a man's and it wasn't necessarily a negative either. Her body felt like it was on fire and she could feel arousal building between her thighs. It was strange. She didn't understand why her body was reacting in such a way. _'What is it with this girl? Why does she cause me to feel this way?'_

_'Looks like my plan is working. Time to heat it up a bit more.' _She was theatrical and she always did something to her fullest. This was no exception. She smiled knowingly as she thrust her toned thigh between Quinn's legs and moved against her. She couldn't come completely into contact with her heated womanhood due to the long dress she was wearing, but it was enough to cause a little friction and make Quinn let out a soft hum of approval as hazel eyes went wide.

_'Whoa! I wasn't expecting that! Fuck... I can feel her thigh really close to me and... why am I reacting this way? She's a girl...'_

Rachel raised a brow at her when she heard the moan and she was feeling proud of herself. She had managed to bring a fire back to the date and she was so impressed with herself. But, more than that, she was aroused. Quinn's voice was so sexy and she loved the sound of her moaning out because of her.

_'I could get used to that.'_

O

**Author's Note: **

**Here's the next chapter! Thank you so much for all of your wonderful reviews! I decided to write this up this morning because I am so happy that y'all are loving this fic! I planned to make this chapter longer, but my house is crazy chaotic right now and I can't really concentrate! I still hope you guys like it! Do you guys think that Bonnie and Damon should have sex this early on in the fic? I kind of have an idea that would revolve around it, but I don't want to rush anything! :)) Also, how are y'all feeling about Faberry? Are you worried about what's gonna happen when Rachel finds out Quinn isn't interested in dating? How will they move past it? **

**Tell me what y'all think and I promise to get the next chapter up ASAP!**

**Thank you all so much for reading! I love you all so much!**

**-Tracy Cook-**


	5. We Should Take It Slow, Right?

**A Love That Is More Than Love**

By: Tracy Cook

Disclaimer: I do not own anything; these characters belong to the creators of The Vampire Diaries and Glee.

Pairing: Bonnie x Damon, Rachel x Quinn

Rating: M

**Chapter Five**

**We Should Take It Slow, Right?**

Somewhere along the line dancing had turned heated, and heated dancing had turned into passionate kissing, and now they were lost in each other and couldn't find their way out.

They didn't want to find their way out.

Bonnie was pressed against the cement wall of the club with Damon's body flush against her own. Her fingernails were digging into the skin of his biceps as she desperately pulled him as close to her as physically possible. One of his hands was pressed against the wall, stabilizing the two of them, and his other rested on her hip, gripping it firmly.

His lips moved against hers feverishly, igniting something inside of her that she had long thought gone. The kiss was nearly bruising and she lost herself in the passion of the moment as she dug her nails deeper into his skin and moaned out against his lips. She felt butterflies swarming in her stomach, she felt weak at the knees, and she felt everything that she had always wanted to feel with Mike. _'This is so wrong of me... What if Mike isn't dating other girls... I mean I know we haven't made it official yet, but it kinda is... I need to stop this...'_

Just as Bonnie was about to speak up and say something she felt her body roughly pushed against the wall and she pulled out of the kiss and moaned loudly. She loved the equal balance of gentleness and roughness.

Damon pulled back with a worried look on his face as he examined the petite woman closely. He hadn't meant to be so rough with her. Sometimes he just got carried away. But, she seemed so fragile and he didn't want to harm her in any way. In fact he was already starting to feel guilty about pushing things so far on their first date. He didn't want her to be a one night stand. He didn't want just sex from her. As much as he loved sex, he felt a connection with her that he hadn't felt in years. It was more than physical.

He noticed that her eyes were dark with desire as she stared up at him with a confused expression on her face. She hadn't wanted him to stop.

_'Maybe it's for the best that he did though... God why do his lips have to look so tempting!?'_

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" Damon asked.

"No." Bonnie breathed out.

"Did you want me to stop?"

"No." She spoke before she really thought about the answer. She didn't want him to stop. The feelings he elicited inside of her were so new and exciting. Still, there was a small part of her that knew that they should slow down a bit. That voice was silenced as Damon lent down and recaptured her lips in a heated kiss.

"Mm..." Bonnie moaned out when she felt him tug her full bottom lip between his teeth playfully, before running his tongue over it and begging her for entrance. She parted her lips and he took the opportunity to invade her mouth with his tongue. It didn't take long before their tongues were battling for dominance and searching each other's mouths. Damon wanted to remember everything about kissing Bonnie Bennett. He took in the way that her tongue felt moving against his, the way that she tasted, the way that her body felt beneath him.

The kiss literally took his breath away.

_'You need to stop... You have to settle things with Mike first... This is so wrong... but his lips feel so good on mine and his hand on my hip is so ahh!'_

"You guys!" A voice pulled them out of their trance and they quickly pulled apart, both recognizing it. The voice belonged to Rachel Berry. Green eyes widened and Bonnie stared over Damon's shoulder at the young woman who was standing behind them with a horrified expression on her face. Her naturally tan skin was bright red and she was looking away embarrassed. "Uh, I didn't mean to intrude upon your intimate moment, but the establishment is closing."

Bonnie stared up at Damon and the smile he wore on his lips was playful and devious. It was almost like he had found it humorous that they had been caught. She supposed that it was kind of funny.

"Quinn and I will just wait for you two at the front entrance." She said before hastily walking in the other direction.

He couldn't hold it in any longer, he started laughing and Bonnie joined him.

O

It was nearing three in the morning and they knew that they should part ways, but neither of them were ready to say goodnight. Despite how awkward most of the evening had been for Quinn, she was actually really enjoying getting to know Rachel. _'And the dancing was kind of fun too...' _This thought had resurfaced many times since they had left the club and she didn't really know what to make of it. She wanted to believe that she enjoyed it in a friendly manner, yet the way that her body had reacted told her otherwise.

Hazel eyes landed on the starlet across the table and a smile tugged at her lips. Rachel was talking about her hometown and how far she had come and how excited she was to finally get the opportunity to show the world her gift.

There was something so special and unique about the way that she spoke about her future.

This day in age everyone was always talking about where they wanted to go in life, but they spent their time on the internet or out having fun with friends. Dreams were only illusions that one day faded into reality, leaving people in their forties still working the same job they had as a young adult trying to support their children.

That wasn't Rachel Berry.

She was different. She ignored the distractions and she put every minute of her life into ultimately achieving her goals. It was beautiful.

_'Just her being on this date with me makes me feel so special...' _Quinn's stomach twisted as she thought the word 'date.' The thought of this being a date was unsettling for her. She didn't know what to think about it. She didn't hate the idea, but she wasn't necessarily open to it either.

Rachel stared over the balcony at the beautiful view of New York City and she couldn't help but smile brightly as she spoke excitedly, "Honestly, I still can't believe that I am finally here. After all the years of people pulling me down and telling me that I would never make it, here I am, making it happen." She turned and looked over at the blonde and she blushed when she realized she was watching her intently. _'I hope that I'm not boring her... Bonnie often informs me that I need to ask others about themselves more and not only talk about myself...'_

"I apologize for rambling on about myself." She smiled. "Sometimes I get carried away when I think about where I came from and where I am now."

"It's alright. I actually really enjoy listening to you talk about your dreams." Quinn admitted with a soft blush on porcelain cheeks. "It's refreshing."

"How so?" Rachel wondered.

"So many people in this world are dreamers, but very few of them have the strength to turn their dreams into reality." Her voice was low and serious and the words really struck a cord inside of the diva.

"What about you? What are your dreams, Quinn Fabray?" She used her full name and grinned deviously. Perhaps she was a bit more intoxicated then she had previously assumed. She was usually outgoing and straightforward, but she wasn't usually so flirtatious.

Quinn stared into large brown eyes and she noticed the wonder and excitement behind them. _'She is absolutely adorable... Too bad I'm about to disappoint her... I'm nothing special...' _ "I don't really know what I want to do with my future." She admitted with a small shrug of her shoulders. "I want to do something that involves acting and singing, but I'm not good enough for Broadway..."

Rachel knit her brows together, a determined look on her face that was nearly terrifying. "Says who?"

"My parents, for one." She laughed and her voice cracked, but her laughter was silenced as she realized that Rachel didn't find this comment to be comical in the slightest. She was wearing a frown on her lips and an upset expression on her face. It was evident that this girl didn't take anything lightly. She was a very serious and passionate person. It was a bit intense.

"Your parents?"

"Yeah..." She spoke under her breath.

"Of all the people in the world, they are the ones who should always support your dreams no matter what."

"They should." Quinn admitted with a small smile. She loved that Rachel cared, but her home situation was a bit more complicated than that. She knew that parents were supposed to always support their children, but her parents would never support anything she chose to do. Not unless it was what they wanted her to do. "They just don't really think I have the voice for Broadway... and they sort of have this vision for how they want my life to go, you know?"

"And what, if I may ask, is this vision that they have of you?" Rachel couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her dads had always been supportive of her dreams. They had taken her to singing competitions all throughout her childhood and always told her that she could be whoever she wanted to be. She could love whomever she wanted to love. She didn't really understand how parents could hinder their child's happiness for such selfish reasons.

"They want me to quit school and marry a rich young man that they have hand-picked for me. Then I am to have his children and take care of them while he supports me financially."

"That is what they want for you?" Her voice sounded sorrowful.

Quinn nodded and took another sip of her drink, no longer knowing what to contribute to the conversation. Every time that she talked about her parents she got depressed. She felt like she had spent years of her life trying to live up to their expectations and now that she was finally doing what made her happy they were so disappointed in her. She missed the relationship that she had once had with them, but she did not want to live the life they wanted her to live.

A few minutes of silence passed between the two of them.

It wasn't uncomfortable. They were just taking in everything that they had talked about. Quinn didn't really tell many people about the situation with her parents and she wasn't really sure why she had told her.

Brown eyes shimmered with excitement and Rachel's smile spread across her face as she lent against her hands and stared across the table at the gorgeous blonde. "You should sing something for me."

"That's not gonna happen." Quinn laughed uncomfortably. She wasn't very confident in her singing voice and there was no way that she was going to sing in front of the other woman. "I'm definitely not drunk enough to do that."

"Oh come on!" Rachel insisted, finding it to be so cute when the other girl looked away shyly and blushed. "You are in singing classes at NYADA I'm sure that you have sang in front of far more intimidating people than me." She lifted a hand to her chest.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that. This is pretty intimidating." There was something even more intimidating about singing one on one to someone who she was slightly interested in. She didn't understand the feelings that she had toward the brunette, but she did know that she was scared to death and she wanted to impress her.

"I could see that." She grinned proudly. "I am quite talented, after all." The diva's voice was teasing, but she definitely did believe herself to be talented.

Both girls laughed a little at the comment and then Rachel started speaking again, her tone just as serious as earlier. "No, but seriously, I really want to hear this voice that your parents say is not good enough for Broadway. I assure you they are wrong about that. I bet your voice is lovely."

"I'm not really that great at singing." Quinn said. "I'm more of an actress."

Rachel reached across the table and she placed a hand over Quinn's, reassuringly squeezing down on it. She wasn't attempting to make a move on her, though she did selfishly enjoy the contact between the two of them. She was trying to make her feel more comfortable about singing and feel more confident in herself.

Hazel eyes landed on the hand that was covering hers and she felt her heart start racing. She could feel sparks running along her skin where Rachel's skin came into contact with hers. She shivered a little when the other girl ran her thumb along the back of her hand. She was trying to be reassuring, but it was only confusing her all the more. _'What is going on with me tonight...? I've never been interested in a girl before... but that spark I feel when she touches me isn't something I've felt with many men I have dated...' _

The thought was too big to focus on right now. Her attraction toward Rachel would change everything about her life.

"Here, I'll start."

_**"Seemed like just yesterday, you were a part of me,**_

_**I used to stand so tall, I used to be so strong.**_

_**Your arms around me tight, Everything it felt so right,**_

_**Unbreakable, like nothing could go wrong."**_

Rachel had deliberately chosen a song that most people knew. And by the looks of it, Quinn did know the song very well as she hummed along with her and blushed every time brown eyes landed on her. She was obviously contemplating starting singing.

Quinn felt the other woman squeeze down on her hand and it helped give her the courage that she needed to join in. Now that she was hearing Rachel sing, she was even more intimidated. Her voice was flawless and beautiful and hers definitely couldn't compete. But, in a way she thought that her alto could compliment Rachel's soprano splendidly.

As she started singing along with her, she found she was right.

_**"Now I can't breath,**_

_**No, I can't sleep.**_

_**I'm barely hanging on.**_

_**Here I am, once again, I'm torn into pieces,**_

_**Can't deny it, can't pretend, just thought you were the one.**_

_**Broken up, deep inside, but you won't get to see the tears I cry,**_

_**Behind these hazel eyes."**_

When they sang the final line, Rachel squeezed her hand again and smiled brightly, nodding at Quinn. She knew that she was pointing out the fact that she had hazel eyes and it made her smile in return.

Rachel had not been expecting for their voices to blend together so perfectly. The blonde had a gorgeous deep alto that sounded straight out of the fifties. _'She has a very unique voice... beautiful...' _"Your voice is absolutely stunning!" She insisted, cocking her head to the side and looking Quinn over, mesmerized. She hadn't known what she was expecting, but it hadn't been that. She was pleasantly surprised. "Your parents are so wrong about you not having a voice for Broadway. Your voice is so unique that it could fit in to any Broadway production easily!"

"Thanks..." She smiled shyly.

O

Bonnie was straddling Damon's hips as she pressed down on top of him and kissed him passionately. She was trying her hardest to restrain herself, but she was finding it to be impossible. The way that his lips moved against her own and his talented tongue danced with hers was intoxicating. She had never lost herself completely in a man before. Not like this. Her skin was on fire and she felt an aching between her thighs that was almost painful. She wanted him. She needed him.

She didn't want to stop. Her mind was screaming at her, telling her that she had to make it a challenge. She had to take it slow if she wanted him to take their budding relationship seriously.

Yet, she couldn't stop.

She could feel his hardened member beneath her and she let out a soft whimper as she moved against him through his pants. Causing friction for both of them as she rocked her hips against him and continued to kiss him with fever. Damon moaned out, biting down on her bottom lip and tugging it between his as he felt the sudden friction against him. He usually prided himself in being able to last all night long, but there was something about Bonnie that made him doubt that ability right now.

Damon gripped onto her hips and started to move Bonnie against him. She took a sharp intake of air when she felt the pressure against her swollen clit, she was losing all ability to comprehend anything and she knew it was now or never to stop. If they kept moving at this pace then they would have sex and she was scared to death that she would regret it.

_'You have to stop him... Tell him we have to take it slow... Mm god he feels so good! No! Tell him now!'_

Pulling out of the kiss she whispered hotly against his lips, "We should probably slow down." Her voice didn't sound very convincing.

He smirked and lent in to recapture her lips in another searing kiss, before whispering, "Yeah, we probably should."

"Seriously." Bonnie moaned loudly when he moved against her heated center once more.

"I know." Damon really did think that they should slow down, but his body wasn't allowing him to listen to his mind at this point. Of course, he would never push her to do anything she didn't want to do, but she hadn't stopped kissing him yet. "I'll stop when you stop." He teased.

"Mm..." Even the way that he was teasing her was such a turn on. There was something about Damon that just drove Bonnie crazy in the best way possible and she never wanted to stop. "Okay, maybe we'll stop in a little while."

"Sounds like a plan." He breathed out, his voice deeper than usual and dripping in lust as he flipped the younger woman over onto her back and stared down into green eyes with intense blues. Bonnie couldn't take the lack of skin on skin contact any longer and she reached her hands around his waist and tugged on the bottom of his shirt, pulling it up and telling him that she wanted him to take it off.

Damon did as he was instructed and pulled the shirt over his head throwing it across the room and leaving him completely exposed to her.

Bonnie's eyes darkened even more as she took in his perfect body. She was chewing on her bottom lip as she stared him down. His arms were strong and so sexy and his abdomen was toned but not over-muscular. And there was something about his happy-trail that was so undeniably attractive. _'I just want to kiss my way down it and-oh god! We are supposed to be taking it slow Bonnie!'_

Her clit throbbed painfully as he smirked down at her deviously. Then he moved against her and captured her lips with his own again. Bonnie's hands found themselves traveling along his abdomen, taking in the heated skin beneath her fingertips and memorizing his muscles.

Damon shuddered when he felt her fingers against his skin. Her touch left him wanting so much more.

Pulling out of the kiss his smirk stretched and he waggled his brow at her. "How about we level the playing field?"

Bonnie didn't quite understand what he meant until she felt his fingers inching beneath her dress and running along the smooth skin of her stomach. She was shocked by how soft his skin was. Most guys that she had been with had rough and calloused hands. They felt amazing against her body. He lifted her dress and then she sat up a little and pulled it over her head throwing it across the room. Leaving herself clad in only a black lace bra and panties with a blush on her caramel skin. Her head was ducked shyly and she suddenly felt uncomfortable under his hungry eyes. _  
_

_'I hope he likes what he sees...'_

He could tell that she was insecure, but he didn't understand why. As his eyes roamed over her body he felt himself growing even more aroused. She had a visibly toned abdomen, her breasts were small but perky, and her collarbones were deep. That was something he found to be insanely sexy. She was gorgeous.

Damon reached out and lifted Bonnie's chin with the tips of his fingers, staring into her eyes. His voice was suddenly serious as he spoke, he wanted her to know that what he was saying was the truth. He didn't want her to be insecure. "Bonnie Bennett." He smiled. "You are gorgeous."

Before she could say anything in response he had recaptured her lips in a slow and passionate kiss. This time the kiss was more meaningful than before. It wasn't simply rough and sexually driven. There was something more behind it and as Bonnie reached up and wrapped her arms around his waist, pulling him closer, she knew that she wasn't going to be able to stop herself.

And she didn't mind anymore.

O

Quinn yawned and even though she was enjoying their conversation she knew that she should probably get going. It was getting very late and she had to wake up in a few hours. "It's getting pretty late." Rachel didn't need to hear the rest of her sentence to know that she was wanting to leave. Her heart dropped and her smile faltered. "I should probably be heading home. I have class in a few hours." She laughed softly.

The brunette wanted to ask her to stay the night, but she didn't have the confidence to do so. She didn't even know if the other girl liked her and if she asked her to stay over with her it would be suggesting a lot, though she honestly just wanted to snuggle with her. Rachel Berry had never snuggled with someone before. She had never had time for such trivial behavior. _'But Quinn just looks so snuggle-able... I wonder what it would be like to sleep next to her... She probably doesn't want that from me, she hasn't made any romantic moves...'_

"Alright, I understand that." Rachel laughed and stood to her feet. "This is going to be the first night in years that I did not get exactly eight hours of beauty sleep."

"I'm sure you'll still look beautiful." Quinn spoke before she really realized what she was saying. She blushed brightly and stood to her feet. No longer able to look the shorter girl in the eyes.

_'Where did that even come from...? I didn't mean to call her beautiful it just sort of happened... But she is beautiful... Gah! What is going on with me lately!'_

"Thank you." Rachel said. She too was blushing and she didn't really know what to make of it. She didn't know if that was a romantic move or if she was just trying to be nice.

The two girls were silent as they walked toward the front door of the apartment. There was an awkward tension in the air around them and neither of them knew how to end the date. Usually dates ended with a kiss and then the reassurance of another date. The thought of the diva kissing her goodbye caused her stomach to twist in knots. _'Would she kiss me...? Have I given off vibes that I want that?' _She didn't know anymore.

Quinn turned around, standing in front of the door and staring down into brown eyes. "I had a wonderful night."

"Me too." She smiled flirtatiously, taking a step toward the blonde and staring up at her. _'She is so beautiful... gosh.' _"Hopefully we will do it again sometime soon?" Her heart was racing. She was scared to death that she was going to be rejected.

"We definitely will."

They were standing close to each other and both of them were wearing uncomfortable looks on their faces. Their bodies were awkward and they didn't know what they were supposed to do next. Rachel was biting down on her bottom lip and trying to internally work up the courage to kiss Quinn. _'Rachel, it's now or never! If you don't make this move you will end up in the friend zone which is the last place you want to be. Come on! The worst she does is reject you... Go for it!'_

Rachel stood up on her tiptoes so that she could reach Quinn's lips and she pressed hers against them tentatively. Hazel eyes widened in shock when she felt Rachel's lips pressed against hers in a short kiss. The kiss might have been short but the reaction it elicited in the blonde was not. Her lips were tingling where they came into contact with hers, her heart was hammering loudly in her chest, and her knees were shaking. Even though the kiss hadn't lasted long it had effected her in a way that very few guys had ever effected her.

_'I've never kissed a girl before... This feels amazing...' _It was confusing.

Before she had a chance to really react to the kiss, Rachel had pulled away from her and was smiling proudly up at her. She looked so accomplished that it was absolutely adorable.

"Uh..." Quinn mumbled. She didn't know what to say and her face was bright red.

"I did not want to end the night without the classic romantic gesture." Rachel informed professionally. She was always so professional. "Now, I do hope to see you again sometime soon, Quinn. Have a wonderful evening."

"You too." Her voice cracked as she said the words. She still couldn't believe what had just happened. More than that, she couldn't believe how much she had enjoyed it. Her lips were still buzzing where they had been in contact with the other woman's. Without saying anything more, she turned and walked out of the apartment.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Hey everyone! I want to thank you all for all of your wonderful reviews! I love you guys so much and y'all keep me writing! This is the longest chapter yet and hope that y'all like it! :)) As for the Bamon sexual scenes I am VERY nervous about them and would love some feedback, I've never written such intimate moments between a guy and a gal and I don't really know if I am writing them well... So please tell me what y'all think! I want everyone to know that this fic will have equal amounts of Faberry and Bamon and I hope that y'all will enjoy all of it! **

**Do y'all think Bamon will go all the way? Or will something stop them? Do you think Quinn will want to go out on another date with Rachel? Any thoughts on what you want to see!? I took everything into consideration and will add any thoughts y'all have! **

**Thank you all so much for reading!**

**I love you guys!**

**-Tracy Cook**


	6. I Kissed Her!

**A Love That Is More Than Love**

By: Tracy Cook

Disclaimer: I do not own anything; these characters belong to the creators of The Vampire Diaries and Glee.

Pairing: Bonnie x Damon, Rachel x Quinn

Rating: M

**Chapter Six**

**I Kissed Her!**

"Again, I am so so sorry about last night!" Rachel said from across the coffee table. She could tell that her friend was still upset with her about how her date had come to an abrupt halt the night prior. She wasn't saying anything or acting angry, but it was still obvious.

"Rach, it's fine." Bonnie said with a wave of her hand. She wasn't angry at all, more so than anything she was embarrassed.

"Do you like the breakfast that I made for you?"

She smiled and glanced down at her breakfast. Her best friend always made her food to apologize for her behavior. This time she really had nothing to apologize for though, it had been an accident. "Yeah, it's delicious."

"Are you sure about that?" Rachel no longer believed her when she complimented her food. Not after the conversation they had during their date.

She laughed. "I'm sure."

Bonnie couldn't really concentrate on the way that the food tasted though, because her mind was consumed with memories of the night before. Everything had been going so perfect. She had finally found passion and heat with a man and she had never wanted it to stop. Luckily, Rachel had accidentally put an end to it. Now, in the morning light, she knew that it was for the best. She had to end things with Mike before she slept with another guy. _'No matter how hot and tempting he is! Gah! The way he kissed me was just ahhh!'_

**_'Damon was kneeling between Bonnie's thighs, staring up at her with devious blue eyes and a twisted half smirk on his lips. She felt his fingers loop into the sides of her panties and her heart stopped beating as she waited for him to pull them down. _**

**_He was surrounded by the sweet scent of her arousal and he could not wait to taste her. There was something so tempting, so utterly delicious about Bonnie Bennett. Running his tongue over his lips he started to tug the panties down, but suddenly they were both interrupted as the door to the bedroom flung open and Rachel's voice echoed off the walls._**

**_They both jumped and Bonnie quickly covered the two of them._**

**_Though, it was still obvious that he was beneath the covers and it only made things look worse._**

**_"I'm sorry you guys, but Quinn just left and I really need to speak with my best friend about-" She paused and her brown eyes went wide as she noticed that the two of them were in a compromising position. She screamed out dramatically and threw her hands in the air, quickly turning and running out of the room. "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god." _**

**_Rachel turned and spoke through the door in a voice loud enough for them to hear, "I am so sorry you guys! I didn't know that the two of you were partaking in intercourse!"_**

**_Bonnie and Damon were no longer lost in the overwhelming passion and now they were both seeing that this was probably a blessing. They had continuously said that they were going to take it slow, and they really wanted to take it slow, but if the starlet wouldn't have walked in they would have spent the entire night partaking in "intercourse" as Rachel would call it. More like hot steamy passionate sex._**

**_"Oh my god this is so embarrassing." She said as she pulled back on her dress._**

**_"We could ask her to join, might be less embarrassing?" He waggled his brow playfully. She knew that he was only joking, but she still scoffed and threw his shirt at him._**

**_"Shut up and get dressed."_**

**_Damon laughed and pulled the shirt over his head as Bonnie walked toward the bedroom door and pulled it open, glancing outside. Rachel was standing with her back to the door muttering 'oh my god' over and over again. It was actually pretty funny. _**

**_"Rachel." She said with a smile. "You can come in now. We're dressed."_**

**_"Are you sure?"_**

**_"Yeah, I'm sure." Bonnie stretched the words._**

**_Rachel finally turned around so that she was facing the two of them. Damon was leaning against the door-frame standing behind her best friend and she couldn't get the images of the two of them out of her head. She had seen him shirtless before while dancing, and she had seen her roommate naked before, but this was a completely different situation because of the context. _**

**_"I am so sorry!" She quickly apologized, her brows knit together sorrowfully. This was the second time in one night that she had interrupted the two of them. "I feel terrible! I didn't mean to interrupt anything."_**

**_"It's okay, Rach." _**

**_The diva still looked unconvinced and it caused Bonnie to laugh._**

**_"Seriously, it's okay! "_**

**_"Yeah." Damon said, turning so that he could fit through the door and walk past Bonnie. His eyes landed on the clock and he was shocked by just how late it already was. He had class in the morning and more importantly than that, he wanted to respect the younger girl's wishes and not push things too far. "I actually should be going. Have class in the morning and all." _**

**_"Oh..." Bonnie muttered. She was visibly disappointed by the news. She hadn't wanted him to leave just yet, but she understood. "Let me walk you out."_**

**_"I'll just, uh, wait here." Rachel said with a bright smile as she offered him a small wave. She still felt really bad for putting an end to their evening, especially when she saw how upset her friend was. "See you tomorrow in class, Damon."_**

**_Damon and Bonnie walked toward the front door, and then he twisted on his heels and smiled down at her with hopeful eyes. He never got so excited about dating girls. He usually just dated casually. But, this was different. He wanted to see her again. "Am I gonna get to see you again?"_**

**_Her heart jumped excitedly at this. "Yes."_**

**_"Good." His grin stretched and he lent down, capturing her lips in a short yet passionate kiss. It still managed to take her breath away even though it didn't last very long.'_**

"Damon and I didn't want to take things too far too fast actually, so it was good that you walked in on us." Bonnie admitted with a shrug of her shoulders and a smile. She really didn't mind that it happened. She was embarrassed that Rachel had witnessed her in such an intimate moment, but other than that she was grateful.

"If that is what the two of you consider taking things slow then Quinn and I are not moving at all."

"Shut up!" She laughed.

O

Damon lifted Rachel gracefully and twisted her around the room as they danced. Neither of them were all there. They hadn't slept well and neither of them could stop thinking about how their dates had gone. Right after a date you were always nervous that you were the only one who really enjoyed it and that the other person wasn't going to want to go out again. No matter how well the date went.

"So." He started as he set her back down on her feet and spun her body into his. "Bon-Bon was interested, right?" He emphasized playfully on her name and it almost made him sound like he wasn't being serious about the question.

But, he was deadly serious.

He needed to know that she had really enjoyed the date and wasn't just going along with things to be polite.

"I would take the two of you nearly blinding me with your sexual endeavors as a definite yes to that question." Rachel told him with a disgusted look on her face. She still couldn't get the images out of her head.

"Oh, don't give me that look." Damon's grin stretched dementedly and he lent in a little, staring directly into brown eyes. "You know you liked it."

"I most certainly did not." She insisted, her tone suddenly dangerously dramatic. He could tell that his words had really upset her and he laughed at it. Sometimes she needed to learn how to take a joke. He had never seen her as more than a friend and he didn't want her, he just flirted with her to irritate her.

It was fun.

The two of them continued dancing in silence for a few minutes and then Rachel had to say something about her date. She had been so confused by how Quinn reacted the entire night that she didn't know if the date went well or not. _'It certainly didn't go as well as their date... If Quinn would have been between my legs at the end of the night I don't know what I would have done... oh god...' _She blushed and felt herself grow aroused at the thought of hazel eyes peering up at her from between her thighs.

"Damon?"

"Yes?" He raised his brow.

"I need to ask you a rather personal question." When it looked like Damon was going to say something sexual, she quickly jumped to the question assuming he had no problem with being personal. "When you kiss someone for the first time, how are they supposed to react?"

"Why?"

"Because." She paused as he spun her around again and then she stared up into his eyes. "Last night at the end of the night I kissed Quinn. I have done a lot of research into the subject of dating and this is standard procedure." She informed as professional as ever. "Yet, when I kissed her she appeared to get awkward and uncomfortable and I do not know if that is a good thing or a bad thing."

Damon was wearing a look that said he knew something that he wasn't supposed to tell her and she quickly grew curious about it. Did he know something about why the blonde had been acting so strange the entire night? _'Please tell me that Bonnie did not pay her to go out with me or something like on television... That would be humiliating.'_

"What's with that look, mister?" Rachel pulled away from him and placed her hands on her hips as she glared him down.

"It's nothing." He raised his hands defensively.

"It is obviously something." Rachel furrowed his brow at him and poked him in the chest. "Now, spill."

Damon looked away and she poked him in the chest again. "Bonnie may or may not have forgot to tell Blondie it was a date."

Now everything was falling into place and her lips parted in shock. She couldn't believe that her best friend would forget to tell Quinn that she was going out on a date with her. _'No wonder she was so uncomfortable the whole night! She didn't know that we were on a date. Oh god, I asked her to dance, not that she seemed to mind, but she was probably internally freaking out. And the kiss...' _Rachel felt her stomach twist in knots and she suddenly felt like she was going to vomit. She couldn't believe that she had kissed the other girl.

"You are telling me that throughout the duration of the evening, Quinn only though that we were spending time together as friends?"

"I mean, I'm sure she's figured it out now that ya kissed her." He laughed and she slammed her hand against his chest angrily. It didn't hurt of course and only made him laugh harder.

"Damon! How could you not tell me that she didn't know!" She started to whine as she fell against his chest and he wrapped her up in a tight hug. She felt like she was dying. She had never been so embarrassed in her life. _'She probably never wants to see me again...' _"I can't believe that I kissed her." She whined some more.

O

"Last night was a date, wasn't it?"

Bonnie wasn't shocked by the question, but she was shocked by the abruptness of it. She had expected Quinn to ask her about it the next day in class when they were alone, she just hadn't expected her to start the conversation with it. Her green eyes were wide and she responded nervously, "Yeah, uh, I was actually hoping that you wouldn't notice... What gave it away?"

"Besides the awkwardness you mean?" Quinn asked and watched as her friend visibly cringed.

She laughed uncomfortably and shrugged her shoulders. "Yeah... Besides that."

"She kissed me goodnight." Her voice was a hushed whisper and Bonnie barely heard her as a blush covered her skin and she looked down at her hands. The kiss had been on her mind since the moment she got home the night prior. In fact, she hadn't even been able to sleep because it was all that she could think about. She was confused by the way that her body reacted to the kiss. She had enjoyed it.

Her eyes widened even more so. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her roommate, Rachel Berry, had kissed Quinn before saying goodnight. _'She's going to kill me! I should have made it clear that it was a date... Oh god, poor Rachel... Poor Quinn! What a terrible position to be stuck in!' _

"Oh my god, I am so sorry!" Bonnie apologized. "Please, please, please tell me that you didn't like freak out or something? That would totally break Rachel's heart..." _'Why wouldn't Rachel tell me that she kissed her? That's kind of a big deal! Especially for her!'_

"No." Quinn smiled understandingly. She too had been worried about hurting the girl's feelings. "I didn't freak out or anything." She assured. "At least not on the outside. Inside is a completely different story." Internally her mind had been going crazy about the kiss since the moment it happened. She was trying to understand why it had felt so good and why she cared so much not to hurt the petite brunette.

She didn't know her, so why did she care so much? Why did the thought of Rachel Berry crying make her feel sick?

Bonnie was wearing a frown now as she chewed on her cheeks. She felt horrible for setting up her best friend on a date in the first place. She had been so content just being single and not dating anyone and now that her heart was invested in a relationship she was going to be hurt by it. _'She'll probably never date again... Great! What have I done?!'_

"Rach is gonna be so heartbroken..." She muttered placing a hand to her forehead in frustration. "She never goes out on dates and she finally decides to give in and starts liking a girl and the girl ends up being straight." Suddenly she realized that Quinn never said that she was straight, she only said that she wasn't interested in dating. Glancing up, green eyes connected with hazel and she asked, "You are straight, right?"

"Yeah, I'm straight." Even as she said the words, she doubted them. After the way her body reacted kissing Rachel the night before she no longer knew the correct answer to the question.

_'No... Even though you liked the kiss, you are straight... Your parents would kill you if you dated a woman...'_

"Great!" Bonnie threw up her hands in frustration, then she looked over at the beautiful blonde. She could tell that she was feeling guilty about the date and she sighed. "I'm so sorry that I put you in this position."

"It's okay." Quinn offered her a small smile. "I actually had a wonderful night." She couldn't remember the last time that she spent the whole night dancing and talking to someone as interested as Rachel Berry. There was something so special about her. Something that made her different from everyone else that she had met. "She is an amazing girl..."

_'Okay, that's weird... She says she straight, but that look in her eyes and the way she's talking about Rachel seems to say otherwise... Interesting...' _Bonnie smirked knowingly and cocked her head to the side, looking the other woman over closely as she asked, "So, how was the kiss?"

"Huh?" She furrowed her brow in confusion.

"Did you like it?"

Quinn looked away from prying eyes and her blush intensified, running down over her neck and shoulders. She could recall the way that Rachel's full lips felt against her own and her heart started racing in her chest. _'Yes, I loved kissing her... Wait, what!? NO!' _

"Uh, I mean, it wasn't terrible." Her voice cracked as she whispered the final word. It was so embarrassing to admit that kissing another girl was kind of exhilarating and enjoyable.

"That's a yes!" Bonnie laughed. "Are you sure you're straight!?"

* * *

**Author's Note :**

**Thank you all SOOO much for all of your wonderful reviews! They mean the world and more to me! I love hearing from you guys and knowing what y'all think of my fic! Thank you for reading and I hope that you guys liked this chapter! What do you think will happen with Faberry? Will Quinn admit her feelings? What about her parents and their high-demands? And what about Bamon? How is Mike going to take the news? Will they finally have sex? Haha. **

**If y'all wanna see anything in this fic please send me suggestions! :))**

**-Tracy Cook-**


End file.
